


put a sock in it

by canadino



Series: babysitting au [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a reference to the signal to your roommate that you’re doing dirty things right now so they should come back later. Don’t you have any decency?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	put a sock in it

There was a saying at school that a girl looked most radiant after she’s had sex. Takasugi wasn’t sure how true that was, because he’d never slept with a girl before, but when he opened his eyes because it was getting light out and he looked around the pigsty of a place Gintoki called his bedroom, it seemed that everything - sparkled. The sunlight streaming through the curtains that Gintoki had barely bothered to close completely was so soft and warm. The rays fell upon the uneven heaps of dirty clothes on the floor and brought out the colors in the fabric that Takasugi had not remembered from them. The strawberry print boxers that Gintoki had walked around in one free period because Sarutobi had accidentally spilled water all over his pants looked like a delicate portrait. The Ketsuno Ana poster from her first movie, Weather Girl From Hell, seemed to smile magnificently back at him. It was creeping him out. 

Gintoki was still sleeping next to him, on his side so he was facing Takasugi and had an arm draped over his waist. Takasugi could feel his breath on his shoulder. His hair was messier than usual, mussed up from sleep and, no doubt, the way Takasugi had run his fingers through it when Gintoki had gone down on him the night before. Gintoki slept with his mouth open because he was a slob. But for a slob, he was patient and meticulous enough to make Takasugi beg. The thought made his face flush all the way up to his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut to banish the memory from the front of his mind. Gintoki had laughed and he knew it meant the idiot had recorded his voice in his nasty brain to replay at his leisure. Gintoki was an idiot, but he remembered the worst things. 

The bed was not big enough for two people, and beyond the discomfort of having another person’s body heat around him that he was unused to, their legs were tangled around each other. Sex changed a person, Takasugi though, because before he might have been horrified to be seen with Gintoki touching him so intimately but - after all, they weren’t being watched in the privacy of his room in Shouyo’s house. Thankfully, Shouyo was out at a teacher’s conference, which was really the only reason Takasugi agreed to go home with Gintoki. It wasn’t anything particularly scandalous or improper for two people who were dating (not that he’d ever used the term to refer to each other and he’d never heard Gintoki call him anything other than a shortie or a pest) to spend the night, but he’d rather skin himself alive than to let Shouyo know about his private life. Takasugi doubted it was anything of a secret anymore, with Gintoki’s big mouth and inability to keep anything from his father. He knew first hand because he could never keep anything from Shouyo either. Gintoki’s arm was a warm weight on his stomach, and he played his fingers over Gintoki’s knuckles and up his hand past his wrist and across to his elbow. For all that mattered, there was no one else in the world at that moment but him and Gintoki, so he didn’t need to think about the fact that in other circumstances, he was being mortifyingly affectionate. 

“Gin,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Gintoki said, although his eyes were still closed and his voice sounded very awake. 

Takasugi pinched him. The arm around his stomach leapt in response and Gintoki’s eyes flew open as he let out a sound that almost deafened Takasugi in the right ear. “That hurt,” Gintoki protested, although he settled back in almost the same position, propping up his head with his elbow.  

“You deserve it, for pretending to be asleep.” 

“Like you don’t deserve to be called out for watching my handsome mug when you think I’m sleeping?” Gintoki grinned at him. Even in the morning - and Takasugi thought it might be pretty late morning if Gintoki was up on his own accord - his eyes were droopy in the sort of dead fish look that surprisingly won him many admirers. “I could feel as your gaze picked apart my face piece by piece.” Takasugi didn’t say anything and Gintoki took this as an opportunity to press a kiss against his jawline, rough and fast like he was bracing for a blow. But it never came - “You’re being rather accommodating to me this morning.”

“Isn’t that what you always say?” Takasugi said, although he was mumbling so quietly it may have just been sound. “To let you be - ugh - sweet to me?”  


Gintoki’s eyes opened all the way and he looked more awake than Takasugi had ever seen him. “It must be way early or something,” he breathed, and he kissed Takasugi again, softer this time, tracing along up to his ear. “This is going to go away, right? Like once we get out of bed then you’ll sock me one if I tried to kiss your face?”

“I’ll tolerate it until we need to get up.”  


Gintoki’s throat hummed. “I wish we never had to get up then,” he said. As unoriginal as he was at seventeen, he settled for gripping Takasugi tight. “Well, I guess not really. I want to eat and poop and stuff. I like you a lot but not enough to die.” Takasugi’s body angled ever so slightly over toward Gintoki’s, and that was momentous in and of itself. Gintoki grinned foolishly into Takasugi’s hair. 

“I’d never stay with a disgusting, dirty bum,” Takasugi grumbled. “Which is why I’m surprised I’m with you, to be honest.” Gintoki’s body was hot against his own and he was rubbing his nose into his hair. “Stop,” Takasugi said, before remembering he was supposed to be nice.   


“I’ve got to savor it while it lasts,” Gintoki insisted.   


“Well, I’m starving, so let go of me. Let me get some milk at least.”  


“I thought you hated milk, which is why you’re so short.” Gintoki received a blow to the shoulder for his comment. “But I’m not done savoring. You know me. I take dessert very seriously and this is really sweet.”   


“You literally sound like an old man. I never said I’d stay in your bed until your own terms.” Takasugi sat up and swung his legs over the bed and Gintoki whined pathetically but did not hold him back. “Look, I...” He was being generous, maybe it was what they referred to as an afterglow. “I’ll be back, so...you should take care of your business or else you won’t be able to stay in bed with me as long.”  


“I gotta pee and brush my teeth then,” Gintoki yelled, leaping up and out of his room with the boundless energy of a boy in the peak of his youth with a healthy libido. Takasugi pulled his underwear on - he was a sophisticated young man, unlike uncultured Gintoki who had run through the hallway bare as he came into the world - and made his way down the stairs to the kitchen.   


Gintoki was pretty sure - though he couldn’t be for sure since he’d never had a girl or boy over long enough to see them in the mornings too - that having morning breath was a serious killer to any sort of midmorning makeout sessions, so he was dutifully brushing way in the back when he heard what sounded like a strangled unidentifiable creature’s cry before he deducted it was Takasugi. Takasugi was apt to make those sorts of sounds in a huff, so Gintoki had considered leaving it be, but thought better of it when also considering there was no one else in the house. He rinsed the toothpaste out of his mouth and didn’t even bother wiping it before taking the steps downstairs two at a time. Takasugi was standing shock still in the doorway to the living room. 

“Ah, good morning, Gintoki,” Shouyou said, sitting pleasantly at the table with the morning paper before him. “I was just telling Takasugi how nice it was to also see him this morning.”  


Takasugi was currently useless. His mouth was open but no sound was coming out. “I thought you were at the conference,” Gintoki said, realizing he himself was not covering any part of his nether regions. It was pretty damning. 

“I was, but there was an incident at the hotel - something about a gas leak, I believe - halfway through and we were all dismissed until a later date. I arrived home pretty late last night and would have told you, but you...sound preoccupied at the time.”  


Takasugi broke his vow of silence to make another high-pitched strangled sound. His face was redder than Gintoki had ever seen it. 

“I do hope you two practiced safe sex,” Shouyou added.   


“ _Dad_ ,” Gintoki said.   


“I’m never coming over again!” Takasugi shouted.   


**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted something sweet and cute with these two during my babysitting AU!! And Shouyou being a dad. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you liked!


End file.
